


Trouvaille

by Kartzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Athazagoraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: She was his comfort, his love. The only anchor that kept him from getting lost in all the storm that happened around him. She loved him too. He was her saviour and one, she fell in love with in the weirdest conditions. But she trusted him with her life as he trusted her with his heart.





	Trouvaille

‘You know, I didn’t do it for you to make it into a habit…!! ’ She playfully pinched his cheeks.

 

‘Just for a little while longer…!! ’ He curled up even more, hugging her legs more tight.

 

She gently ran her hands through his beautiful red locks. So soft and smooth, it tickled her finger tips. 

 

‘So soft and delicate… its like you are too good to be real…!! ’ She smiled gently at him.

 

‘I’m scared of it too, MC. This is too good to be real. If I move away from you, will you disappear before me…? Or If I leave your hand, will I disappear from your sight….? ’ His grip tightened on her.

 

‘I’m scared, MC….. I’m not scared of death or the Agency finding me and torturing me….. But I’m scared… of being forgotten… Someone like me… will I just leave this world without anyone ever knowing my existence … will I be forgotten like this… by my family and my friends….? will you too forget about me…? ’ 

 

‘Saeyoung … I-’ 

 

‘Its alright… I’m just.. I’m just…. ’ He rose up from her lap. The moonlight shone brightly through the small window in the room, brightening the room despite not having any lights on. 

‘The moon is beautiful tonight….Isn’t it …?’

 

His eyes could never leave hers. She felt herself melting within his gaze. The moonlight fell on his mahogany hair and his beautiful face making him look like an angel. It made her want to stare at him but also look away at the same time. She didn’t know if she should say something to him or just keep quiet. Her mind was filled with nothing but him.

 

‘Come closer to me , will you…? ’ His eyes became more kind as he held his hand out towards her.

‘Your hair’s in the way…!! Lemme see your face more clearly…!! ’ He cupped her face in his hands, brushing aside her bangs. 

 

‘Saeyoung, I-’ He closed the gap between their lips in an instant capturing her lips in his. His lips lingered over hers.Her lips tasted sweet and felt incredibly soft that he never wanted to stop this kiss. Breaking away for second for taking the breath, he kissed her again passionately. ‘Was kiss always something so addictive like this …? Mmm ’ He kissed her again , tasting her lips even more. ‘Somehow I …. I feel so … unusual…. If somehow … I am no more, what will you do….? Will you live alone forever then…? Mmm…?  will you be able to be with someone else like this….? ’ His lips clashed on to hers again .Breathing hard and holding her tight , he kissed her again and again, leaving his question unanswerable by her. ‘What will it be….? Will you too forget about me….? MMmmm  ? Will you forget about me and start being with someone else….? Will you….? will you….? ’ He kissed her again, sucking on her lips harder this time.

‘Come with me…!! I’m gonna make you understand everything about me….!! ’ He rose up and carried her to the bed. 

Laying her down gently on the bed, he sat beside her. Her eyes clearly reflected her surprise. She was surprised and also shocked to a certain level seeing Saeyoung’s change. She always knew he was very insecure inside but to what level, she had yet to know. Him being open like this with her made her happy but at the same time , it scared her due to reasons unknown.Saeyoung too understood the unsure look at her face as she looked at him with slightly pleading eyes.

‘Don’t be scared…. I won’t be rough or anything on you, MC ’ Saeyoung put his hands atop hers and squeezed it gently.

 

‘I’m not scared of you, Seven…!! ’ She took both his hands and kissed them lightly. ‘I’m just scared of you talking as if you are about to disappear before my eyes…!! That scares me the most…!!’

 

  ‘You said you loved me, right…? ’ His face reflected pain and fear.  ‘Then…. then.. say it once more…. please…. Please let me hear it once more…..!! ’

 

‘I love you … more than anything..!! ’

 

‘Once more… ’ He came even closer, touching his forehead to her’s.

 

‘I love you ’ The intensity of his gaze send waves of heat through her.

 

‘Thank you…. You love me very much …. right…? ’

 

She nodded, never once breaking the eye contact.

 

‘Then... please …. accept me completely. Accept me completely so that I never stop to exist in you…. Engrave me inside you…… take my body , heart and soul completely into you…. Then even if I die, you will belong to me …. only me , right…?  ’ He touched her cheek with the back of his hand before kissing her lips again.  ‘Please touch me too…. touch me so that you never forget what i am like….. how much ever you like , so you will never be able to forget….!! ’ 

 

He gently reached his hand behind her neck which accommodated  the string that held her cami top to her body. 

‘May I…? I … I want to hold you properly..!! ’ 

 

Words couldn’t escape her mouth. Nod was all that she could do.

 

Gently pulling the string, he let the top fall off from her body revealing her upper body. She was beautiful. She looked away as the blush invaded her face turning her apple red. He gently placed his hand on her chest, her heart beating so fast under his warmth.

 

‘Your heart is beating so fast….!!  Its because of me , right…? I will be your first, right..!! Thats good…. I’ll be your first and last….. Just like you will be fore me…!! But then is it just my selfish wish….? ’ He looked unsure but at the same time he wanted her to feel the same as him. 

 

‘You will be the only one….!! ’ How she managed to voice her thoughts , she didn’t know. But she knew that she had said what she meant with all her heart and that was exactly what he wished to hear too, just by the look on his face.

 

He kissed her again, his hands exploring her more as he completely freed her from the rest of the clothes she was wearing.Gently laying her down on the bed, he gazed at her breathtaking beautiful form once again.

 

‘Free me from everything …. Make me yours …. please take these off from me too…. Don’t be embarrassed… Its just you and me..!!  ’

 

Her hands took hold on his T-shirt and stripped it off him while he took off his pants. Seeing him naked for the first time, she couldn’t manage to look directly at him that she looked away with embarrassment. 

 

‘What….? ’ He seemed surprised at her reaction. She was not exactly the shy-type but seeing her all red and shy in such a situation sent a feeling of excitement all through his body.But then it finally hit him.  ‘Is this the first time you are seeing the body of a man…? ’ He lifted her face by her chin gently, making her look at him. ‘Please don’t avert your eyes from me…!! Look at me more…. Look more carefully….!! Touch me too…. Here … give me your hand !! ’ He took her hand in hers and laid it on his body. Her hands felt small and cold compared to his, the slight touch of it against his body sending a shiver through out.

 

His hands lingered over her body as hers did on his body. His skin, body, breath ,everything about him set her ablaze. She felt herself melt like butter in a hot pan against his touch. It was fierce but yet gentle . Her skin felt smooth and soft against his hands, her sweet scent making him go even crazier about her. He gently closed the distance between her neck and his lips, kissing her gently and sucking on her skin. She moaned lightly digging her nails on to his back. She could feel him smile against her skin at her reaction. She pulled him closer and let her breath fall directly on his ears.

 

‘Sae…. more…!’ She whispered on his ears lightly.

 

His mind went completely white as sheer desire took over him. Hugging her more tightly, he once again took her lips in his, his hands running over her spine. They felt the time slow down for them as their lips brushed against one another. Each and every minute touch left them feeling more and more greedy for each other. It seemed impossible to be satisfied by one kiss, one hug or one caress. 

Breath and patience seemed to be running out for both of them, which caused them to break apart from the kiss.

 

‘Baby, put your arms around my neck….. please don’t let go…. ’ He kissed her lips once again. ‘How do you see me …? Am I anywhere near your concept of “Your Ideal Guy”….? Do you love me for who I am…..? ’ He locked his lips with hers again. ‘If I could, I want … I want to bind everything about your heart…. you and…. and everything of you… to me…just me…!! ’. Hugging her tight, he rolled over . With her on top, her hair falling partially over his face, he kissed and sucked on her beauty bone. Her whole body was aquiver with the pleasure of the single action. 

 

‘If I had to choose between you and the entire world, I would watch the world burn..!! ’ She smirked straddled on top of him. She gently bend towards him to touch the small cross around his neck. ‘Lu ci el ….. the fallen angel…!! I know its wrong to say, but I’m so glad you fell from heaven….!! ’

 

‘Don’t worry…. I’m glad too, to have fallen for you…!! ’ One swift turn and he was atop her again.

 

Leaving trails of kisses, he moved towards the centre of her chest. Before kissing further, he looked at her without moving an inch from there. She too was looking at him to find the cause that made him pause . His mouth curved into an erotic smile that completely captivated her, and then sucking on her skin in the centre of her breasts really hard. He then lightly nibbled on her skin , after which he left a love bite there all the while never taking his eyes off her. She flinched lightly at his teeth grazing against her skin. Her toes curled incredibly and her face couldn’t completely hide the pain she felt which had a certain amount of pleasure to it.

 

His eyes felt magnetic to her, never leaving hers. His left hand gently brushed over her midsection, feeling the softness of the skin , her temperature, the shift of her abdomen with every breath. His hand absorbed each and every small detail about her like she was a unique unknown program for him to study diligently. 

His eyes left hers for a moment to observe his little art work on the centre point of her chest. The imprints of his teeth on her skin had turned into a bright red impression that shouted of his presence in her. A light brush against the mark earned him a slight blench from her, smiling at her reaction he bend down again, bringing his mouth to the mark once again and licked the small wound he made. 

Totally catching her off guard, a light moan escaped her lips. An unexpected but a cute reaction, he couldn’t help but do it again and again. His lips spread into a wide smile against her skin as her fingers ran through his sunset locks.

 

‘A bit more to the sensitive side, are we…? ’ He slightly raised his head to meet her eyes.

 

‘A bit to the sadistic side, are we…? ’ she responded back with a smirk. Oh how he loved that face she made, the face that looked like he was totally doing exactly what she wanted. Or was he..? Guess he’ll never know!!

 

He laughed slightly at her remark never once letting his hands away from her body. Supporting himself on one hand, he slid the other hand beneath her and lifted her slightly catching her lips in a  kiss yet again.

 

‘My Kitten..! ’

 

‘My Bipolar Tomato..!! ’

 

‘I’m not….!!’

 

‘You soooo…. are…!!’

 

‘Is not…’ 

 

‘You ar-…mmmm …’ 

Saeyoung’s mouth was already on her mid-riff , sucking and lightly nibbling on her skin all the while as his ran over her spine like he was playing a violin . Cute voices that he had never heard before escaped her lips, only leaving him greedy for more.

 

Gently sitting back, he brushed his fingers through the length of her legs. It was sublime, the way it felt to him. Just a simple body part that all normal humans are born with, but yet why was it so pleasing to him? Cause it belonged to her, his lil kitten. He simply wanted to kiss all of her if he could, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

 

Gently taking her right foot in his hands , he gently kissed the tips of her toes. A  kiss so gentle like a zephyr. Surprised at his little touches, she too gently raised herself supporting herself on her both elbows , only to see him gazing at her legs with eyes filled with admiration and curiosity.

 

He started kissing her foot again, giving enough care and attention to each and every toes. 

 

‘Baby… You don’t need to do that…!! Its dirty…!! ’

 

‘No part of you is dirty…. You are absolutely stunning in all aspects…!!’  His lips ran over legs leaving his mark and scent on her. A sweet moan rose from her lips at the brushing of his moist lips over her skin.

 

Reaching her inner thighs, he stopped and raised his head to take a good look at her. Her auburn hair spread around her head in a slightly messed up manner, her eyes teared up, hickeys all over her body shouting out his presence, her hand clasped over mouth in a poor attempt to stop her voice from spilling out. Sitting back, with one hand holding on to her leg and other around her waist he pulled her on to his lap. Seating her over his lap , he took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

 

‘Don’t hold back your voice…!! ’ He whispered to her. ‘Let me hear it more…. I want to hear it more and more…!! ’

 

He kissed her forehead , a slow and lasting kiss. Slightly rubbing his cheeks on her cheeks and then placing his forehead on her , he gazed into her clear hazel eyes. He felt his world within those eyes. These eyes that belonged to his beloved, he never wanted it to look at anyone else but him. Everything about her, he wanted to capture as his own. Her hot breath tickled his lips causing a heat to rise within his own core. Closing in the short distance little by little he captured her lips in his. Their lips moved against each other with so much passion and care for each other. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck, being in each other arms made them feel complete and eumoirous. Forgetting everything in the kiss , they felt themselves melting into each other.

 

‘I… I … love you…. I love you… I love you… so much….’ He felt the strong desire to make her know how much she meant to him no matter how breathless he was from the earlier kiss, but words betrayed him as nothing but “I love you” left his lips.

 

The world all by itself seemed like nothing to her compared to the delicate man before her. The world was meaningless to her without him in it. Unable to put her thoughts into words, she peppered him with kisses, for she could only hope that the desires of her heart reach his.

 

A good couple of moments was all that took for her to gather her voice and her guts to voice her true feelings.

‘Make me realise that I’m yours. Make me completely yours…!! ’

 

‘If you say something like that…. You know I wont be able to hold back right..!! Don’t you dare complain later…!! ’ 

 

With one swift move he was on top of her , fingers intertwined with hers, pinning her on to the bed. He started peppering her face and body with kisses as his knee slightly moved and occupied the space between her legs. Gently grinding his own erection on her , his want for her shouted itself out to her with no words used. He left no portion of her skin untouched as he moved down on her to kiss her in her womanhood. 

 

Muffled voices rose from her along with the slight slurping voice from his own mouth. A lick due to the curiosity of how she tasted soon set his entire being on ecstasy. He couldn’t help but want more of it in his lips , his mouth and in him. Licking and sucking her like a hungry child, he pleasured her more than he himself realised. The voices couldn’t be held back anymore as her cries spilled out of her which was nothing but the sweetest melody to his ears. Aroused more by the cries from her, Saeyoung moved slightly away from her only to lift her, placing her legs over his shoulders and bury his face in between her legs, giving him more access to her private areas. 

 

No matter how much he licked, he felt insatiable. The hunger for her growing more and more inside him. The more he licked the cuter her voice became. Smiling lightly against her womanhood, he gently but firmly inserted his tongue into her. The reaction he received from her was far better than his imagination. Her breath stuck on her throat as her fingers clawed on to the bed sheet all the while biting her lips from losing herself to the euphoria. She looked beautiful and sexy. He couldn’t let that sight to be lost, so he did it again this time curling his tongue inside her. Each and every little thing he tried on her got him the reactions he very much yearned to see which made him continue his sweet torture on her over and over again until she finally came undone into his mouth.

 

It took a good couple of minutes for them both to come down from seventh heaven. Finally returning to an even breathing pattern, she gently sat up only to see his erection in full power. 

 

‘I’ll help you with that..!! ’ She was about to move to him while he stopped her midway.

 

‘I would very much love anything you want to do to me…… but right now, I can’t help but want to be inside you….!! ’  He kissed her passionately on her lips while rubbing his tip against her entrance.

 

‘This might hurt a little…!! But bear with me…. alright…!!’ He warned her . Positioning himself before her , he gently pushed his way into her. Her body immediately reacted to the foreign invasion with pain but with pleasure mixed to it.Sweet cries escaped her mouth , a mixture of pain and pleasure while he himself had his voice stuck in his throat. The feeling was nowhere near to masturbation, not even close to what he had imagined. He would never be able to put into words what he was feeling now. It felt out of this world and magical. The warmth that wrapped around him, the tightness that held him, the resistance to let go of him , all felt too dreamy. He was sure that if he died now even if he was sent to hell, the only memory of this would transform everything into heaven for him. It was that good, better than what paradise would feel like.

 

Tears escaped from her eyes and her face flinched due to the pain of sudden intrusion, after all it was her first time. He being the diligent one he is, was quick to notice it.

 

‘Does it hurt too much…? ’ His face wore an expression of serious worry. Hurting her intentionally or unintentionally, was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

‘Mmmm mmm ’ She hummed in disagreement as she shook her head. This was the best way she could answer as opening her mouth to answer was not her most confident way to express herself in the situation. What kind of embarrassing sound would emerge from her, she could not tell. 

 

‘Don’t worry…!! I won’t move until you are okay…!! Okay..? ’ He moved closer to her and licked her tears away. Even her tears felt tasty to him. 

 

Minutes passed by, lying there in each others’ arms, their bodies connected as one. Then she pulled herself closer to his ears, to whisper “You can move now! ”.

 

He nodded in agreement before he withdrew from her slightly only to push back into her.His thrust send jolts of bliss through her body like electricity. His thickness and warmth was driving her insane. Her back arched unconsciously, one of her hands wrapped around his neck while the other dug into his bony back. The night fell too quiet that the only sounds that reverberated there was their moans, sounds of them panting and the sounds of their body slapping while the crickets cried gently in their background much less to their attention.

 

Slowly but surely soon he found his rhythm as he thrust deep into her. She still felt really tight and her insides held on to him in a rather stubborn manner not wanting to let go of the warm thickness. Keeping his cool was something that would soon be out of question as he was already having trouble keeping his voice down. Forming one full sentence was next to impossible as of the condition now.

 

‘This ….. feels… so..oo …go..od… Do …you .. feel.. good…? ’  He felt really accomplished finishing his sentence in between driving into her. He was close, he could tell.

 

‘Good….. I…. it feels… re..aa…lly … good….!! ’  And she was not lying. Though clumsy at the beginning, Saeyoung was evolving as time passed by in their intercourse. Reading each and every little expressions and reaction of hers, he was carrying forward with great care. She felt good, really good. He made her feel good with his hands, tongue, body and heart. 

 

Feeling his own climax nearing, his thrusts became more fast paced. He withdrew one hand and rubbed her clitoris in round motion.

This sensation was too much for her. Her nails dug deeper into him and her breath turned more irregular.

 

‘Sae… no… don’t…. I . won’t be… able to….. I can’t… hold back….!! ’ 

 

‘Me …. me… neither…. ba..by…! ’

 

‘Some…thing…. weird….. some..thing… weird… is comi- ’ Her body shuddered under him as she climaxed. 

 

‘baby…. me too -’ Not even a second later, he too climaxed , spilling all his seed inside her.Her grip on him tightened hard as the warm semen flowed into her, his penis still warm and twitching immensely within her as it shot the cum inside . 

 

‘Sae- ’ She placed her index finger over her lips and he knew instantaneously what she meant. It didn’t even take him a second to close the gap between their lips as he kissed her passionately. Their tongues wrestled with each other as he gently ride out their orgasm. Withdrawing from each other simply due to lack of breath, he gently pulled out of her. 

 

Without even bothering to wear any clothes, he gently pulled her closer to him, with him being the big spoon. 

Hugging her tight and gentle against him, he whispered into her ears. ‘Are you cold…? Don’t worry you can have my body heat…!! ’

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness, for he seemed really serious saying it. She snuggled her naked body closer to him only to be a little surprised again. She didn’t need to turn back to know.

 

‘Hey…!! ’

 

‘I know…!! ’

 

‘Wanna…? ’

 

‘I love you…!!’ Burying his head into her soft auburn hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am too addicted to situation CDS now.... Been working on this for a while now. Seriously inspired by Wasurenagusa CDs.... I love Seven and somehow listening to it made me think about him.... So here it is... Enjoy guys..!!


End file.
